


Но я не могу спать

by Olya



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чибс хочет, чтобы у Джуса все было хорошо, а Джус хочет побыть в одиночестве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Но я не могу спать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But I Can't Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554071) by [sellswordking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sellswordking/pseuds/sellswordking). 



> ищу бету  
> Оригинал: [But I Can't Sleep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/554071) by sellswordking, разрешение есть.

— Хэй.

Джус вздрогнул от неожиданности и поднял голову, ощущая в шее болезненную пульсацию.

— Хэй, — он немного подвинулся, освобождая место для Чибса в кабине фургона. Джус сидел там, открыв дверцы нараспашку, чтобы можно было свободно дышать. Ему было интересно, как долго он просидит в одиночестве, точнее как долго Чибс позволит ему побыть одному. С того времени, как Чибс и Тиг нашли его после того инцидента с деревом, как про себя называл это Джус, Чибс не выпускал его из виду буквально ни на секунду. 

Чибс действительно волновался о нем.

Джус уставился на грязь на дороге, до него долетали звуки пытки, доносившиеся со склада. Он пытался придумать, чтобы такого сказать Чибсу, чтобы тот свалил и оставил его в одиночестве. Джусу нужно было немного времени, чтобы достать цепь и убрать беспорядок за собой. 

— Джус, ты меня слушаешь? — Голос Чибса выхватил из раздумий.

— А, что? — Джус слабо улыбнулся, безуспешно пытаясь игнорировать тупую боль в горле. Чибс без тени улыбки смотрел на него тем же пристальным взглядом, которым буравил Джуса последние несколько дней. 

Словно этот ублюдок мог видеть его насквозь и знал, что цепь все еще была обмотана вокруг шеи Джуса.

— Сегодня мы идем в бар, пропустим пару бутылок пива. Только ты и я, никаких клубных посиделок. Я имею в виду, мы пойдем настоящий бар.

Вот дерьмо, подумал Джус, узнавая этот тон. Чибс был явно не настроен на обсуждение этот вопроса. Только не это, только не с ярко-красной отметиной на шее.

— Да, конечно, давай сходим, — вслух сказал Джус.

Чибс хлопнул его по плечу и встал:

— Хороший мальчик.

Не в первый раз Джус пожелал, чтобы все снова стало просто.  
_________

Чибс довольно чувствительно приложил Джуса об стену, у него закружилась голова, и виски в ней заплескалось, совершая кругосветное путешествие. После того, как Чибс привез их обоих к себе домой, они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Чибс только снова и снова наливал виски вместо того, чтобы обсуждать тот инцидент. Джус же искал утешение в алкоголе, который обжигал его, и так пострадавшее, горло. 

После одного часа и полторы бутылок виски Джус больше не мог молчать. Он встал, открыл рот, но даже не успел додумать мысль, как Чибс прижал его к стене возле кушетки. Его глаза яростно горели. Их пряное от выпивки дыхание было слишком тяжелым и прерывистым, чтобы они могли что-то сказать.

В течение одного напряженного мига они так и стояли: Джус, прижатый к стене сильными руками, и яростно сверкающий глазами Чибс. Наконец Чибс схватит его за воротник косухи, рванул его вниз, открывая болезненный след от цепи. Прежде чем Джус понял, что произошло, Чибс быстрым движение прижался холодными губами к его горлу. 

Это была самая невинная и чертовски странная вещь, которая когда-либо случалась с Джусом, но это было абсолютно реально. Джус шумно вздохнул, он даже не пытался понять, что означало странное поведение Чибса. 

Все внезапно закончилось. Взгляд Чибса приобрел прежнюю сердитость, но теперь Джус видел в уголках его глаз слезы, которые Чибс старательно удерживал.

— Никогда не делай таких глупых вещей, мальчик. Понял?

И все, что смог сделать Джус — только кивнуть.


End file.
